


结束的最好方法就是重新开始

by NEOgotmyname



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEOgotmyname/pseuds/NEOgotmyname
Summary: 朴志晟的单向暗恋又或者是双向





	结束的最好方法就是重新开始

泡着咖啡的功夫里，我想起了出国前的日子。

我曾在大学附近的咖啡店打工，或者说，工作。但我的兴趣是看他，边做手上的活边看，所以总是挨店长的骂。

他习惯坐在靠窗的吧台上，那里是个不讨喜的位子——椅子高，又总是晒得到太阳。他坐着却刚合适，也没见晒黑了多少。我记得他与我一般高，在高脚凳上更像是靠着，天气好的时候，阳光从南面倾泻下来，他靠在那儿，就像镀了金光的雕塑靠在置物架上。当然他不是来做模特的，他来这儿学习。我看了书就头疼，不过在他身边偷偷看过几回，大多是看不懂的外语教材，有些时候是画册。说到这个，他画过我，模糊地描在店内赠送的纸巾上，也不带走。我不会因为这个事情就高兴半天，因为他还画了不少陌生人。这些纸巾都被我收起来好好保管了。其中有位姑娘，他画了无数遍也没有带走，这就是我不敢与他搭讪的原因。

不过我知道他的名字，钟辰乐，这是件很重要的事情，就像孩童时代在廉价的练习簿里一遍又一遍地写暗恋一样，我在店长的记账簿里写过十次百次。后来店里装上了收银机，我的幼稚行为就此结束。

我以为他会在这里安安静静地待满四年的时间，不过他安安静静地走了——那时我并不知情，因为他的卡里还剩五六百的样子，我以为他只是在忙别的事情，毕竟他的卡里还有五六百。过了一年我才从梦里醒来，意识到他再也不会回来：也许是发生了什么不好的事情，最最不好的事情就是那纸巾上的女人。那段时间的咖啡店里总是有酒，我放在柜子里，清醒了就喝。店长问我要不要出去透透气，我想都没想就答应了，后来才知道他说的是法国的新店，顺便去学习新技术。

我不打算想了，踏上异国土地的瞬间就是我抛开旧恋的一刻。店长是文化人，在帕莱索小镇的店面里挥斥方遒，而我是最忠实的跟班，在众员工中独领风骚。

没多久我就骚不动了，店长依旧想赚大学生的钱，店内依旧是大学生扎堆，店员都忙得焦头烂额。

我总算调好了咖啡，循着订单找到了窗边的客人。

“您的摩卡。”

匆忙整理完，我才有了点闲工夫观察店内。店长挺有本事，让我在陌生的环境里感到亲切的熟悉。今天天气不错，南边的窗户开着，我深吸一口气，觉着法国的空气和中国别无二致。闲着的时间总是容易感慨，我好像真的放下了，那个少年在我的生命里没了痕迹。

我看向窗边，那个钟辰乐竟在向我招手。


End file.
